Talk:Tōshirō Hitsugaya
Please dun mix Byakuya's with Toshiro's page Protagonist Excuse me but... Since when he is "along with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, one of the three central protagonists of the series" (?) i know he's one of the most popular bleach characters so far, but despiting this and the fact that he's the central character in Bleach:The DiamonDust Rebellion, he's just another cool character in Bleach major story just like Byakuya Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Urahara Kisuke or Zennosuke Kurumadani as well. Maul day 09:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say he's a "central protagonist", but he is an important character. At least, until Halibel finishes wiping the floor with him. I'd argue that Byakuya and Urahara are more important, though. Big red01027 19:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : I think he's a main protagonist during the Aizen Incident, but later becomes less important. Suzumushi : I agree with you, Suzumushi. But I think he's one of the central protagonists because he's one of the only charaters in the series who starred in a Bleach movie. Ernestpun :RESOLVED Hyōrinmaru's debut is it really in the diamond dust rebellion? Since that film is set after the soul society arcs I would have thought it came out after Hyōrinmaru is revealed in the anime. Old-one-eye 15:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I sense a disturbance in the fandom Ok this is a forum type of conversation, it does not belong on the talk page as it is entirely based on individual opinions and not anything relevant about the character profile. Salubri 16:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I moved this discussion to Forum:Hitsugaya's fate, so debate all you want there. Fact of the matter is that Hitsugaya's fate is considered "heavily wounded" until more concrete evidence in the manga says him to be dead. Also, for those who think otherwise, it is only Hitsugaya's UPPER-RIGHT PART OF HIS BODY that was cut away. If you look at the page shot, Halibel's cut barely goes past his waistline, if it goes past it at all. If you think otherwise, debate it on the forum link I posted, NOT here. Arrancar109 17:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Temporary Protection This page has been temporarily protected for 1 day due to constant changes over one particular issue. Salubri 16:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) This page has been temporarily protected until the next chapter, which is to be determined as of the release in relation to Golden Week, due to constant changes over one particular issue. Salubri 22:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Unprotected, there has been no major spoilers this week on that page, plus, locking a page due to an editing war is not our admin-policy, talk with the user instead, please. Even if we did, I don't think it matters at this point. I saw nobody attempting to change it (though that might change), and I worded it in a way that's vague and can be interpreted either way by anyone who reads it. Arrancar109 20:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Talking was done with everyone who was involved in it got no where they still decided to do what they wanted as there are alot of people that hate toshiro for whatever reason. Its like more often then not they dont care they do what they want, like the same with the spoiler thing and the worst part was it was people that have been here not new people. Salubri 02:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Ice Clone skill in Bankai? According to the latest manga, he had shown to use an ice made clone to fight with Halibel before he fights her by himself. He can only use this skill once per Bankai release. Shouldn't we add this skill to his Bankai abilities?--Kroduz 07:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) thats where its at. Salubri 11:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes but it did not state that he can use the skill ONCE per Bankai. --Kroduz 14:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ugh it clearly states that as well. Salubri 15:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Wel according to Maximum 7's release, it was never stated that he could only use the skill once. And, Maximum 7 are much better translators than Sleepy Fans. The page I was referring to.MVPVasto 14:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Tensō Jūrin Can't we add Tensō Jūrin as a shikai ability as well? We have seen him do it in the manga while in shikai. http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/1/132/5 And, Toshiro just confirmed in 359 that the ability can be used while in shikai. http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/1/359/5 Also, the little flashback on that page confirms the ability I linked to first is the same technique.MVPVasto 20:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok first you made false statements. No where did he say it affected a 7 mile radius and at no time did he discuss it with izura kia. secondly while he does mention its use outside of bankai he has never used it until this past chapter in battle and so named. Third under his shikai its mentioned the weather changed in his fight. Though it is most likely the ability he wasnt using it for battle and as is inferred by him the power is immature and it obviously has a greater power in bankai mode. He was in bankai mode when he presented it. so the power is fully listed in shikai as it is used during that mode though without name as there would be no point as it wasnt used for fighting and it is fully explained under bankai when he actually stated its use. Salubri 20:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) During the chapter Hitsugaya had a flashback to his fight with Gin Ichimaru, where he told the others (Rangiku with the unconscious Momo I believe) to flee because he still had difficulty manipulating Hyorinmaru's weather-controlling abilities. He was in shikai at the time - the ability he was using was Tenso Jurin, as he revealed in this chapter. The point of this is that he has never attempted to use it while in bankai - Hyoten Hyakkaso is (apparently) a bankai-exclusive expansion to the ability. Mohrpheus 20:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry im confused when was this flash back i remember the fight but there hasnt been a flashback in anything recent and conveniently no one names a chapter or page. Im going from the relevant chapter its named and actually used in combat, in either case its as i said before what little he has done in shikai with the ability is listed under that category. I never said it wasnt used before and im pretty sure most of those who were around when it was mentioned dont truly no of it as he even states he doesnt use it really, anything he said was in passing. Him using and detailing no carries more weight then he maybe sort of kind of using it in a fight during the beginning of the series. Salubri 23:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) It was on page 6 of 359. It wasn't really a flashback per se, but it was a reference to the time he previously used the ability (the shaded panels are from a very early chapter, the number eludes me). So basically, the weather manipulating ability mentioned in the profile's shikai section is indeed Tenso Jurin. Mohrpheus 23:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ok i actually looked at the recent chapter and your right no flashback but what was actually amazing was there was no reference to anything previous, i know this cause i went and looked up the chapter with the situation your talking about and not once did he even allude to the power. In fact what was said was that gin told izuru he should move back if he didnt want to die and hitsuguya tells izuru that what he should actually do is leave and that if he doesnt leave and doesnt go farther then 7 miles he cant promise him he wont get dragged into the fight that is about to take place between the two captains. In fact the only one to mention controlling the weather was izuru when hitsuguya released his shikai against gin and izuru commented on how it was the first time he saw it and how its the most powerful ice zanpakuto in all of the soul society. He is also the one that says it has power over water and the weather itself, not hitsuguya. Also none of the panels from the current chapter correspond to anything in the one detailing the past confrontation. Salubri 00:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) You're missing the point - since it was first revealed, Hyorinmaru has been shown to have the ability to manipulate the weather, with the ability's name being revealed only now. I made an error regarding the flashback, but my point still stands. Toshiro specifically stated in this chapter that he can use Tenso Jurin in both shikai and bankai, but that he has never used it in the latter before. Tenso Jurin was the ability he was using against Gin, seeing as the ability's current description matches it exactly. Therefore, the ability should be referenced as "Tenso Jurin" in the shikai section. Mohrpheus 14:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I actually think your missing the point, if you read what i originally wrote i never said he didn't use it in shikai before. Secondly its common knowledge it controls water, ice and the weather so thats not disputed either. But as far as your referencing his fight with Gin your wrong, i looked it up yesterday also something i previously wrote. He used his normal shikai attack against him, no weather control abilities were used in the battle. Once again under the shikai section it states the minor control in weather and the doesnt count as the actual attack that he does currently in any case you can see chapter 132 for yourself. Ill place it under shikai because i think it wont be out of place, but your referencing is wrong it was never used as an attack and there is no real description of the ability its just what is shown. Salubri 17:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) You were right about the whole Gin fight, so I'm sorry if I sounded uncouth about the matter. I see that Tenso Jurin was added to his shikai abilities, but I think that Hyoten Hyakkaso is a bankai-exclusive expansion of it. Sorry if I am annoying you by dragging out this matter, but I just want to make sure that things are 100% accurate. Mohrpheus 19:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Well i put it up there because its a facet of the weather control ability foremost but you might be right on that. Salubri 19:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Tenso Jurin's power is half(maybe less or more) when in Shikai, full power in Bankai with limiter released, so thats why he used it towards Gin in Soul Society(maybe is because he doesn't want to destroy the building). --Kroduz 06:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Change to page's format? How come many of Toshiro's information sections are now in scroll boxes? Was that intentional? Because it seems to me that all of the scrolling would make it difficult for people to read his page. Twocents 23:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Height I noticed his appearance description specifies that he is short because of his age. How do we know that's true? Where is it stated that's the only reason he's short? Because unless it's specifically stated that's the only reason for him being vertically challenged, I could see that it's fully possible that he's merely short due to genetics and won't grow anymore anyway. Twocents 05:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As no one said anything, I removed that from his description. Twocents 03:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Grandmother Guys I am a bit concerned with the wording of this phrase "It is also known that Tōshirō's favorite food is sweet nattō. His grandmother even used to send it to him into the division quarters." I don't know about anyone else, but to me it kind of implies that his grandmother is dead or in the very least not sending natto to him anymore. However, as far as I know, his grandmother is very much alive. Indeed of the translations of the Bleach bootleg that I managed to track down what it says is "Sugared nattou is his grandmother's favorite dish, and since he's eaten it from an early age he still likes the taste. Occasionally his grandmother, who lives in Rukongai, sends care packages to the division offices for him." Which also seems to indicate his grandmother is alive and still sending care package containing sugared nattou when she can. So... perhaps it could be changed somewhat to not imply Toshiro's granny is dead or not sending him care packages any more. Tinni 08:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Reworded. Twocents 14:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Ice petals and regen "But he has since surpassed this "stage" as shown during his battle with Luppi (the sixth Espada for a time), where he states that as long as there is water in the surrounding area or atmosphere, his Bankai can regenerate itself indefinitely 70 It should be noted that in his most recent battle with Harribel that the petals have returned with the petals still fading away as he fights.71 " Since he has the weakness before and after, can't we assume that he did not surpass that stage, and the bankai regeneration was refering to endlessly while he has the spirit energy to maintain it? (I.e. petals are intact). That is, it can be broken any number of times and then fixed as long as there's water in the air and it doesn't need normal healing time like other broken zanpaku-to, but he can still only manifest it so long at a time. ZeroSD 01:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Disobeyed Orders It says that Hitsugaya has gone so far as to disobey orders to help Ichigo out on his cases. I don't recall that ever having happened, and can't find any mention of it. The closest thing I can think of was when he started his role in the "Rescue Rukia" Arc, to stop the execution. He did disobey orders, but he didn't even know Ichigo, and he had his own reasons. He got the chance to when Orihime was captured, and again during the "New Captain Amagai" Filler Arc when Ichigo, Rukia, and Amagai charged on the Kasumi-Ooji House, but in both cases he followed orders. When did he disobey orders for Ichigo? WestleyCole 18:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sword on back The article stated that hitsugaya is one four who carry their zanpaktou on their back (other's being ichigo, love, hiyori). What about soifon??? (And yes i know it's really got nothing to do with hitsugaya)--Cyberflame 19:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) What they were refering to was the over-one-shoulder, diagonal-down-across-the-back-to-the-waist. You know, where you draw the weapon from the shoulder. Soi Fon (and Matsumoto, for that matter), has her Zanpakutō horizontal on the belt line. It is on the backside, but not the back. It's on her waist. WestleyCole 01:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh... okay now I get it :DD --Cyberflame 14:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Where does it say that Hyorinmaru is 140 cm or longer than Hitsugaya is tall? All the images I've seen have shown the blade being almost if not as tall as Hitsugaya? Unless you can tell me where, please change Hitsugaya's page to say Hyorinmaru is as/almost as tall as Hitsugaya.